Chronicles of Broken Lands A Cherry Blossom's Call
by Heartened Depression
Summary: Sakura is stuck in a world without hope. Her heart's broke in two and no one is there to sew it back together, that is, until she mistakes HIS sharigan eyes for Sasuke's and gets herself kidnapped. What's Sakura going to do,kick and scream, or fall in lov
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Nope don't own Naruto…sigh but I do own season 1 and getting season 2! YAY!

Ok…my first fanfic…so don't be mad plz. Read, enjoy and review if I get at least 2 responses I'll update 2morrow. Oh and I would have put this up sooner, but I was grounded..i was a bad girl…hehe…anyway here ya go…tell me if its good because my bff wouldn't fix anything…I forgot her username but I'll tell you peoples in chapter one…sorry…OK uhhh…that's it for now peeps…

Chronicles of a Broken Land- A Cherry Blossom's Call

**By: Heartened Depression**

Prologue- 

_What is love?_

The thought had never occurred to her. Was it a simple emotion, a craving for another's attention? She had once claimed she loved a boy. He was overcome with revenge. She gave herself to him, and he had pushed her away without two thoughts. He had broken her mind, body, and soul. Her heart ached for him.  
This boy, Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest of the only Uchihas in the world, had left her, Haruno Sakura. He had betrayed her, their team, and all of Konohagakure. She was the last one to see him before his departure, begging him to stay. Sasuke pushed away her cries and merely walked towards his future master's lair, to become a missing nin.  
This emotion, love…what was it? Was it herself longing to be held, or was it simply another's words eating at her very soul? Sakura had been through a lot in her years as Team Seven's only girl. Along side Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi. She was a fool as a young teenager. Sasuke never showed her the time of day, yet Sakura was happy. Naruto was the beholder of the nine-tailed-fox, and was simply annoying. She had learned to love him as a brother over the years. Hatake Kakashi, her sensei, mentor, and father figure, was always showing her attention. He never scolded her for not catching on to jutsus as easily as Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto never did either, Sasuke on the other hand often commented Sakura on how weak she was.  
Naruto Uzumaki was given the burden to hold the nine-tailed-fox within his soul to protect his village. The only problem was, he had never known of this until he was assigned to Team Seven. Naruto was informed of his dilemma, and finally answered his heart's many questions. He told himself he was excluded as a child because he was the wielder of a monster. He became strong, mentally and physically, but he made sure to keep his immaturity, as he grew older. Naruto's dream was to become the Hokage, whoever he fought, Naruto made sure they knew his name and his purpose.  
Sasuke Uchiha had one purpose in life, to kill his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi had massacred all of the Uchiha Clan except for Sasuke at the age of thirteen. He had told his younger brother he wasn't worth killing and left Konoha to join a S-class criminal organization, Akatsuki. Sasuke's rough childhood egged him to become emotional and cruel. He was strong, but not strong enough to kill Itachi. His reason for living upset Sakura on a day-to-day basis because Sasuke didn't care for her the way she wished he would. Sasuke believed she was weak because of her feelings towards him, he didn't think he had enough time to love, let alone care for another.  
Two years after Sasuke's betrayal, Sakura surpassed her teacher Tsunade. Tsunade was the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, and was one of the legendary sannin. She had tutored Sakura into becoming a medic-nin. Naruto became the youngest ANBU ever in the village of Konoha. He had also become one of the greatest ninja in the village.  
At the age of fifteen, Naruto and Sakura were best friends. Still being assigned missions together. Their first a-class mission without Kakashi was the hardest mission they ever did. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura had all been on a team together. Their mission was to protect a young girl on her journey to snow country. Sasuke abducted her for Orochimaru's benefit. The team almost lost Kiba that day; Sasuke had hit him with chidori, creating a gash in Kiba's abdomen. Sakura refused to fight Sasuke and left Naruto and Hinata to do all the work while she tended to Kiba. They retrieved the young girl and completed their mission, later all were hospitalized for at days on end. 

As the days passed by, Sakura slowly let go of her love for Sasuke, focusing all her attention on her work at the hospital and her patients. Her love for her friends and mentors grew creating a bond between families that held rivalries for years. The ties she made left an impact in the village that would never be broken. Through all of her progress Sakura never forgot about Sasuke. The thoughts of her formal _love_ ate at her insides and racked her mind with doubts that she wasn't good enough to care for another.

Naruto claimed she was wrong, telling her she would find someone that loved her and that she would love back. Ignoring his kind words, all Sakura would do was train when she wasn't at the hospital. Tsunade and Kakashi kept close watch on the konoichi, hoping she wouldn't do anything foolish. She put on a strong front, but when it came down to it, if you knew Sakura, you would know she was the unhappiest she had been in all of her life the year of her fifteenth birthday…But that changed the day she turned sixteen….

Hey guys…how was it….its my first time writing so..you know…hehe…Review and tell me what you think plz! I Know this was very shory and had no dialogue and everything…but it's just the prologue so don't kill me homies…ok…….

**QUOTE OF THE DAY OR WEEK…WHATEVER-** men may rule the world…but women rule the men!

Heartened Depression ( I'm a emosapian……YAY!)

( \/ )

( 0.0 ) This is Emo Bunny Help him Take over the world by pasting him to your accounts…..YAY!

( ) HOORAY FOR EMO BUNNY…


	2. Chapter one Mistaken

**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own Naruto, and unfortunately, I still don't have the second season. **sigh **I do own 'Uzumaki Chronicles' though…such a cool game!

Hey emo homies…here is chappy one…I think this chp. Sux so ya know…I promise the next will be better and a lot longer. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!

**Chapter One- Mistaken:**

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" A blonde asked while stroking his hair.

Pastel locks danced as a young emerald-eyed-girl turned to face her friend. Her rosy cheeks matched her pink hair. Sakura's luscious red lips curved upward into a smile.

"Oh….nothing Naruto…I was just….looking at the ch-" She was cut off.

"The Cherry Blossoms?" He asked as he walked closer.

Sakura's smile was genuine.

"Ne Naruto…remember when you, Sasuke, and me all sat here for my birthday?"

Sakura's outfit no longer consisted of red, it was now a light blue. The Haruno symbol was still there, in the same place it was when she was a young naïve teenager. Her now long hair dangled freely tied atop her head.

"Yeah… I do Sakura-chan…" He said cautionously. Naruto didn't want to remind Sakura of Sasuke. They had conversations of him often and they always resorted in Sakura crying in Naruto's arms.

Sakura Haruno stood and turned to face the tress behind herself and Naruto Uzumaki. She had heard something shift and knew it was no animal. Her determined orbs scanned the area. She felt a chakra presence that she couldn't identify. Worry plastered her porcelain face.

"Naruto, do you feel that?" The young konoichi asked.

"Feel what Sakura-chan…the wind?"

She shifted to face him. Her eyes slanted scowling. Sakura wasn't the weak konoichi she was when Sasuke had left. She was now an ANBU, not a captain though. She was on Naruto's team and Naruto was her captain. Naruto had also become stronger than when Sasuke left, often challenging Iruka and Kakashi to battles. He won most of them too.

"No Naruto…that chakra presence." She stated.

Naruto stood and wrapped his arm around Sakura's. He stared her right in the eye.

"Sakura….you're just imagining things. I don't feel anything." Naruto said sternly. His eyes peered into her soul telling her to stop worrying.

"Ne, Naruto you're right, I guess I'm imagining things. Oh, and I need to go and get ready for the spring party tonight." Sakura said remembering her plans.

"Yeah…me too Sakura-chan…let's head back." His head moved towards her shoulder. They weren't _together_, they were just very close. Any action that would mean something to other people was a kind brotherly or sisterly gesture between them. It was awkward for Kiba and Hinata to see them this way. Kiba, being madly in love with Sakura, and Hinata loving Naruto, it was very hard to bear.

Light purple flashed through the streets as a young konoichi ran with her friends. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were all on their way to the annual spring celebration. Sakura's kimono was the color of the evening sky, with a pink obi to match her locks. Her hair dangled freely and her jade orbs shined brightly. Hinata was dressed the same as Sakura, they had went shopping together. Kiba and Naruto didn't dress up. The girls had wanted them to, but they argued that something might happen and they can't fight if they are in traditional attire. So, instead, they wore their ANBU outfits.

"Hurry up you guys we're almost there!" Sakura called over her shoulder. Naruto and Kiba were jogging behind Hinata and her. Kiba eyed her with a mischievous grin.

_Always trying to intimidate me Kiba…It's not that easy._

"Ummm S-Sak-ura, a-are w-ee goi-ng t-to b-be late?" Hinata asked stuttering. Everyone had gotten used to Hinata's stuttering. They barely realize she even did stutter on her words.

"I don't know Hinata-san." Sakura stated.

The music roared as Sakura and Kiba danced. She hadn't wanted to dance until Naruto and Hinata had started. Kiba had asked her many times and she figured she would take him up on his offer.

Her arms snaked around his neck. She didn't like Kiba the way he liked her and he knew it. They were just enjoying the moment. Naruto and Hinata did feel the same for each other, though they would never admit it.

The song stopped and Sakura asked Kiba to get her something to cover her arms with. Sakura walked away from the commotion to enjot the quiet of her 'special place'( where she was earlier with Naruto).

Ahh…that was fun… 

"I wish Sasuke would have been there…" Sakura mumbled.

As she looked up her mind went blank. Sharigan eyes stared into her emerald orbs, piercing her soul. For once in a long time, Sakura was speechles.

Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE! 

" _Sasuke…"_

Sakura rushed forward afrais of what would happen if she didn't reach him in time. She wondered if he would disappear or disigrate into thin air. Her heart pounded fast…adrenaline pumped in her veins. She wasn't going to lose him this time.

She now stood where the sharigan wielder had sat moments ago.

_Where did he go…._

"Hello…Cherry Blossom." A voice spat. It wasn't Sasuke's, it was deeper and calmer. Kunai came flooding towards the konoichi. Sakura was frozen.

"I-Itachi?"

Hey peoples…tell me what you think…flames welcome! Oh and I forgot to get my bff's fanfiction screen name….and I can't search her stories because she is too chicken to post them! She said they suck…but they are really GOOD! Read and Review!

**Question of the day or week…whatever: **Gingerbread men run from humans and get eaten by foxes…does that mean foxes run from human and get eaten by gingerbread men?

Heartened Depression


	3. Chapter two Dead?

**Disclaimer:sigh** how many times do we have to go through with this, are you trying to make me sad? I don't own Naruto…**YET…** but when I take over the world…all animes and mangas will be **MINE!**

Here is Chappy two…still don't know my best friends account…sorry Becca-Bec ( nickname )…….well anyway…read and review. Oh and enjoy…plz.

Special Thanks To: Lady Hanaka for telling me it was a good prologue…it's an honor for a writer such as her to like _my_ story. READ HER STORIES THEY ARE WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And to jenfrog……thanks…you inspired me to right another chappy today! 

Ok…chappy two…

Chapter Two- Dead? 

Sakura's world spun as she turned to run. She tripped over her kimono and fell towards the ground. Her hands sprawled before her ready for impact that never came. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, preventing her from smashing into the ground.

"Don't trip… Cherry Blossom." Itachi's calm voice teased.

Sakura was defenseless, she was in the arms of her lost love's brother's arms. His mouth inched towards her ear as he spoke. His hot breath pounded against her bare neck.

"Scream…little konoichi…and you'll suffer far more pain than you can imagine." He threatened calmly.

Sakura shifted, and Itachi tightened his grasp. His raven bangs grazed her neck. His lips came to her ear as though he was going to say something. Silence enveloped them, until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Itachi…let me go…or I _will _scream, and you _will_ be _killed._

His chakra presence is the one I felt earlier! Oh no, Naruto hurry and notice I'm gone!

Itachi let go of Sakura's waist. He turned to face the spot where he had been sitting. His long akatsuki robe moved with the wind. His long raven hair, tied at the base of his neck, swayed. Sakura stood, frozen.

He's not looking, I can run….No, he just wants me to think he's not paying attention….oh, what do I do?

_Run…_

_Stay…_

Thoughts traveled through Sakura's mind at the speed of light. She didn't know what to do. Itachi was far stronger than she was. If she ran, and he caught her he would make her world pain. On the other hand, if she stayed, he would probably kill her anyway.

I'll … 

_Just…_

_Have to…_

…

_RUN!_

"Hey, Naruto, do you know where Sakura went?" Kiba asked concerned. Two glasses full of red liquid were firmly placed in his grip.

Naruto and Hinata parted as the song ended. Questions filled their minds. Sakura would have told someone if she was going home.

She must be in her 'special place', Kiba and Hinata can't know about it, I'll have to distract them and get her myself.

"No, I don't, let's split up and look for her, it's not like she left without telling us." Naruto suggested.

Kiba took of towards the village entrance. His blended with the night. Hinata scurried off towards Sakura's apartment.

Oh…Sakura…why do you make us worry… 

Naruto sped off towards the woods, making sure no one saw him leave. His spiked blonde hair stood out against his ANBU uniform, making him look as though he had a helmet on. His eyes shined just as much as his unforgettable hair.

He was about a mile from his destination and felt Sakura's chakra presence, the only problem was, he felt another's too. The stranger's chakra was stronger than Naruto's.

It's kind of like Sasuke's but stronger….

_Could it be?…No…it can't be him…._

_What if it is?_

Naruto's heart raced as he entered the clearing. Sakura wasn't there, instead, Naruto stood face to face with none other than Uchiha Itachi. Hatred gleamed in the men's eyes. Naruto blamed Itachi for Sasuke's betrayal. He hated Itachi for taking Sasuke from Sakura by killing his family.

"Where. Is. She." Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Itachi asked as he smirked.

Naruto rushed forward, kunai in hand. Itachi disappeared from sight and reappeared moment later behind Naruto. Naruto stood silent.

"Are you looking for you little _cherry blossom?_" Itachi stated sarcastically.

"Sakura, where is she Itachi, I know she was here."

Itachi's cruel laughter rumbled through the forest as he spoke. Naruto cringed at the cruelty in his voice.

"She decided to run, so I decided to, well, let's just say she won't have her eyes open for a _long time._" Itachi laughed as he spoke.

Naruto went pale. All Naruto had comprehended was that Sakura's eyes wouldn't open for a _long time_. His mouth dropped open and tears began to fall down his now white face.

He killed Sakura-chan… 

_NO he didn't. He couldn't. _

_But she's not here._

_He _killed _Sakura-chan._

Naruto fell to his knees and hit the ground in frustration. He yelled in agony as Itachi watched him wit an amused face.

"How could you _kill _her, you heartless bastard, what did she ever do to you?" Naruto spat between cries.

Hey peoples…here is the second chappy……I was in a hurry and made it ANOTHER short chapter….sorry….and could anyone tell me how old Itachi would be if Sakura was sixteen…plz. I would really appreciate it. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not a very good writer, but I love to do it. So ya know… don't be TOO harsh on yours reviews and stuff, but tell me what I need to improve on.

**Quote of the Day or Week…Whatever: **I just kidnapped myself, give me $100 dollars or you'll never see me again. ( Just for the record…I tried this on my parents awhile back…I didn't work ……I got grounded….)

Ok…Bye EMO HOMIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Heartened Depression


	4. Chapter three Taken

**Disclaimer: **How many times are you people going to rub it in my face, I didn't conquer the world last night because my mommy made me go to bed, so therefore, I don't own Naruto s I g h ……….but when I finally do conquer the world…..Sakura and Itachi will fall madly in love! YAY!

Ok…soo here is chappy three. I was a little confused on what to right because I made such a horrible chapter two…but hey….practice makes perfect right…who knows…if I keep writing fanfictions…maybe I'll become the next J.K. Rowling! Wouldn't that be terrific! YAY! OK Emo homies …here we Go………oh and I still haven't got becca bec's screen name for fanfiction..- hides in corner- don't kill me…PLZ. Plz don't kill me….if you do…no one will know what happens next in the story…HA so you can't kill me….or my faithful readers will be traumatized for life! LOL! Read and Review, oh and ENJOY…hopefully…

Oh…and a special thanks to: Darkangel for telling me Itachi's age in my story!

And another special thanks to: Angelfox23….. I'll try to not brake my fingers…lol

Chapter Three- Taken 

Itachi's cool laugh echoed through the forest. A smirk played his lips. Naruto Uzumaki believed he, Uchiha Itachi had killed the medic-nin that surpassed one of the legendary sannin. (Sorry I don't know how to spell it…. tell me how and I'll fix it.) Why would Itachi kill her, he needed her. Akatsuki needed her.

Itachi Uchiha did not plan to tell the kyuubi wielder Sakura wasn't dead. Then, when Itachi escaped, the entire village would be looking for their precious Cherry Blossom. Instead, he decided to play along and pretend he had killed her.

"She ran." Itachi stated coolly.

Naruto's anger flared. He couldn't believe this man had taken Sakura from him. He had also taken Sasuke from him. He despised him, he wanted him to suffer. Naruto held a kunai in his hand. He was ready to kill the muderer.

"So you killed her, Itachi, you killed _my _Sakura –chan. You killed your family, tainting Sasuke's heart, it made him push her away. She loved him and he betrayed her because of what you did. He betrayed Konoha because you wanted to test your abilities. _You_ made _him _betray _Sakura, _and now you've _killed _her." Naruto spat. His tears had all dried up. All he felt at this point was anger. He was going to kill Uchiha Itachi. Right then, right there.

Naruto charged forward, kunai in hand. This man had taken his best friend and comrade. He was going to pay. Itachi smirked once more and disappeared one moment before the kunai would have stabbed through his cold heart. He soon reappeared before Naruto.

"Sorry to kill and run, but I've got more important things to do than play with a fox." Came his deep voice.

Itachi's hand extended behind Naruto's neck. His fingers pushed hard against Naruto's damp, sweaty skin. The ANBU captain fell to the ground knocked out cold. The eldest sharigan wielder strode towards the bushes behind Naruto's unconscious form. He picked up a 'sleeping' konoichi. Her arm was drenched in blood.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Sakura took off into a sprint at her opportunity for escape. She knew he was going to come after her, but maybe Naruto would be looking for her and save her. She panted as she ran for life.

He'll kill me if I don't escape! Oh no, NARUTO…KIBA…HINATA…SOMEONE HELP ME!

Sakura was begging for someone to save her. The konoichi hadn't felt this helpless since she had last saw Sasuke. She was a good mile from Itachi, a few more minutes and she would be inside the village, and safe. Her heart pounded with joy. She was going to make it…

Sakura tripped...extending her hands once again. This time, she actually fell. Her kimono was drenched in mud, and her pink locks were crumbled together with grime.

"Going somewhere…konoichi?" The voice teased.

"Itachi…" Sakura began to plead. She had never been at the mercy of another. She was begging for her life.

Itachi gripped her hair. He pulled upward causing a few strands to rip out. Her head jerked towards his. He spoke towards her ear as he pulled out a kunai knife.

"Well, I'm impressed…Sakura…you didn't scream…but you ran…and running has more consequences than screaming." He spoke mockingly.

The kunai pierced through her arm creating pain beyond imagination. As she cried out in agony her arm reached upward to heal herself. Itachi strong hand pushed it back down.

"Ah, Ah, Ah…no healing."

Itachi's hand gripped her fragile neck, hitting all of her pressure points. The light in her emerald orbs went black. Her light form went limp in his arms.

Such a fragile konoichi…

Feeling a chakra presence heading his way Itachi threw Sakura's form behind a bush. He turned to face where his opponent was coming.

**END FASHBACK**

Blood dripped down the unconscious konoichi's arm. Her limp figure was thrown across the mangekou(also don't know how to spell…plz tell me!) wielder's shoulder. The lifeless body of Naruto Uzumaki faded as the Uchiha ran towards his secret location. His teammates were waiting. So was his leader.

Ok…soo…there you peoples go! I had fun with this chappy. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes…I don't know how to spell some things…please tell me if you know. Oh and Naruto isn't dead, I just wanted to put in the lifeless line. Ummm…I guess that's it for now folks. Read and Review…….but most importantly…..ENJOY!

**Quote of the Day or Week…Whatever:** ( This was on my step-brothers shirt..it's not MY perverted mind…though I do have one…hehe) 'An awkward morning beats a boring night.'

Thanks for reading Emo Homies.(Oh and by the way…I'm not emo….I cut off the tip of my finger last year by accident…so my friend Ethan and I call each other emo homies….he isn't emo either….but he hasn't cut himself yet….YET….though he stabs himself with pencils…..that buy really needs help…SOMEONE HELP HIM!)

Heartened Depression


	5. Chapter Four Needed

**Disclaimer: **NOP….STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED HOW TO OWN NARUTO…my 'conquer the world plan' didn't work last night. AGAIN. I had to feed my cats and dogs.

Hey peeps, here is chappy four! I guess I need to be a little more confident, everyone is telling me to….so here goes nuttin… oh and my bff's penname is ICEPAW12 ….but not capitalized…

Chapter Four- Needed   
"Hinata, have you seen Naruto, I haven't found Sakura and he's missing too." Worry plastered Kiba's face as he spoke.   
Hinata turned to face her comrade. Her lilac orbs widened in shock.   
"Naruto's missing too?!" She asked.   
"Yeah…but maybe he found Sakura, come on let's go look for him."   
Without answering Hinata took of into a run. Her instincts told her to look into the forest. She activated her byakugan. She gasped when she saw the unconscious Naruto.   
"Kib-ba…N-Naruto's o-out co-lld. I d-don't see Sak-kura a-anywhere." She choked out. This time, her stuttering was noticed. 

They sped towards the lifeless Naruto. Hinata kneeled at Naruto's side, trying to wake him. Kiba stood back and watched the scene. He peered towards the bushes, blood stains were on the ground, fresh blood.

"Hinata, is Naruto wounded, physically I mean?" Kiba asked.

Hinata stood and turned to face her friend. Her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't handle this. She was physically strong, but not emotionally. Her mouth parted slightly as she spoke.

"N-No, I don't see a-a-any fle-ssh w-wounds." She began.

Kiba's eyes closed. His lips pursed.

"The that's Sakura's blood… someone took her." He stated.

Hinata looked to where Kiba was pointing. A large pool of fresh blood was piled beside a bush. Hinata's eyes filled with tears once again. Sakura was missing, and no one would no what happened to her until Naruto woke up, and who knew when that would be.

Sakura's jade orbs opened slowly as she wondered where she was. She was lying on the ground and her hands and feet were tied with chakra bonds. Slowly, memories flooded back into her mind. She had been knocked unconscious by Uchiha Itachi. He must have kidnapped her.

_Where…am I?_

Sakura sat up. Emerald met crimson. Uchiha Itachi smirked. Sakura was in a very pleasing position. Her kimono was ripped up her leg, revealing her underwear. The hot pink lace toyed with him.

Sakura followed his eyes to realize her state. She turned blood red. Sakura Haruno was embarrassed because Uchiha Itachi seemed to like _her_ body.

"EEK! You pervert!" She screamed as she tried to cover herself up. Her effort was useless, she couldn't move.

Itachi just looked at her. He noticed she had all the right curves in all the right places. Her arm was still bleeding, but Sakura didn't seem to feel it.

_It must have went numb. She's so fragile, one stab and she bleeds for hours._

Itachi stood turning away from the hysterical Konoichi. Sakura was pleaded him to untie her so she could properly dress herself. Her big jade doe eyes made him want to smile, but he didn't smile. He was Uchiha Itachi, a S-class criminal, an Akatsuki member.

"And why would I untie you…you would just run away again and I'd have to hurt you again." He began as he started to walk off.

"No…I won't…just please…Itachi…_please…_" She choked out. The pain began flaring in her arm once more.

Then came his cold, menacing laugh.

Next it'll be his stupid smirk…I've got him figured out… 

Itachi walked back towards Sakura and began to untie the chakra bonds. Sakura eyed him suspiciously. She hadn't expected him to actually untie her. After he was finished he began to walk back towards the small pond.

Sakura stood up fast. She began to adjust her kimono to where it wasn't too obvious it was ripped. Green light shined as she healed her now flaming arm.

"Itachi…wait…. why…did you t-" She began, but was cut off by a very annoyed Uchiha.

"Because Akatsuki needs a healer." He knew the question was coming and he wanted to get it out of the way, He hated having to explain himself. He actually never explained himself, but if she was going to heal his eyes, he would have to be a little nicer to her.

"I'm NOT going to help Akatsuki, I'm a leaf ninja." She stated confidently.

Itachi smiled to himself and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sakura turned around to face where she knew he would reappear.

I already know his moves…. ha 

To Sakura's surprise he didn't appear before her but above her. He jumped down from the weeping willow above her floresant head.

"If you don't, I will be ordered to kill you."

"Oh, is that so, and what will you do if my Sasuke-kun kills you first." Itachi cringed at the name of his younger brother. He was ashamed to admit he was related to Orochimaru's puppet.

"You think a weakling like him can kill me?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Yes, I do…Sasuke-kun always fulfills his dreams." Sakura said.

"But not yours right…he left you, he didn't _love _you." Itachi smirked

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Sasuke was a fragile subject for her. He had left her. Itachi was right, Sasuke hadn't loved Sakura. The tears didn't stop, and neither did Itachi's smirk.

The mangekou wielder walked away from the sobbing Cherry Blossom. Apparently, his brother was a hard subject for her. He made a mental note to talk about it once she became an Akatsuki member.

Ok peeps…that's the fourth chappy. I hope you liked it. I actually thought this chapter was good. I worked hard. Review. Hope you enjoyed.

**Question of the Day or Week… Whatever: **in an alternate universe, would little red riding hood eat the big bad wolf's grandma?

Oh and angelfox23 I DO HATE IT when my mommy makes me go to bed instead of taking over the world…it sucks!!!!!! I always yell at her and tell her she could have anything she wanted if she just let me stay up one more hour to conquer the world! lol

-Heartened Depression


	6. Chapter five Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Naruto…I will soon though ;) MUAhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!! YAY…

Ok so here fifth chappy…sorry for the day's wait…………: )

**Chapter Five- Akatsuki**

Sakura was breathless. Here she was, in front of the Akatsuki leader. He was completely hidden from here, as was Itachi. The only person she could she was a feminine looking man called Deidara. His long blonde hair and big blue doe eyes made him have woman like characteristics.

"Do you accept Akatsuki's proposal?" came the anonymous leader's voice.

_Me…in Akatsuki? No..It would be betraying my village._

_But Sasuke betrayed the village._

_Maybe… he'll accept me if I'm a missing-nin too…_

But I'd be on Itachi's side… 

"I-I don't know." Sakura stated.

The sparkle in her jade orbs died as she looked towards the floor. She didn't know how anyone would react. Would Sasuke finally accept her? Would Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba still love her? But most influential question was: What will happen if I decline.

" Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, it seems our little Cherry Blossom is having trouble deciding if she wants to become a member of the team." Leader spoke. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. They were going to kill her if she declined. She wouldn't betray her village.

"No." Came the konoichi strong voice.

"I won't join Akatsuki. I won't betray my village, and I won't betray Sasuke by joining forces with his brother." Her feminine voice echoed throughout the light blue room.

Itachi chuckled, Deidara following. Sakura's will died. She was a dead ninja walking, or standing rather. She steadied her voice.

"Kill me, fine, but I won't do it, I'll never quit on my friends. I won't join an organization filled with heartless bastards like Itachi. I mean, how can you live with yourself, you killed your _family._"

Itachi laughed. "So, I'm a heartless bastard huh? What's Sasuke then. He left you to become stronger. You joining Akatsuki wouldn't be betraying him, it would be payback for what he put you through." He began trying to change her mind. He didn't want to be the one that had to kill her if she declined a second time.

He didn't know why, but he didn't want to hurt her. He never had problems hurting girls like her before. Perhaps it was her genuine features, or her breathtaking eyes. Or maybe it was just her personality.

"Deep down you resent him for leaving you. You want to cause him pain just like he caused you." Itachi finished.

A blue colored man with gills stepped out of the darkness surprising Sakura. Across his back laid a huge sword. His eyes were like beads and reminded Sakura of a shark.

"It would be very unwise to decline our offer, the result will be death." Said the fish man.

Sakura was taken aback from his abruptness. Her lips pursed as she thought about what Itachi had said. It was true. She despised Sasuke for what he had done to her. Would it really cause him grief if she joined Akatsuki? She didn't know and she was afraid she would never find out. They would kill her for sure if she declined a second time.

Sakura's eyes closed as she thought. Could she ever be happy in Akatsuki. She wasn't happy in Konaha, so maybe it would be different here. Maybe she would be content.

_Maybe, I'll find someone who really does love me._

_Maybe I won't…_

_There's only one way to find out…_

Sakura untied her headband from atop her head. She turned towards Deidara and held her hand out. She wasn't going to say anything hoping he would understand.

"…" He looked at her as if she was crazy. He reached out his hand and shook hers.

"You retard!…" She began.

"Do you have to make it so hard for me…I didn't want to say it!" Deidara looked shocked. He had never seen someone not afraid to talk to him like that.

"Give me a stupid kunai so I can cross out my leaf symbol on my headband." She finished.

Itachi smirked as he stepped forward. He handed the knife to the young and frustrated girl. His words came calm as he spoke.

"Good to have you on the team, konoichi."

Ok so here's the fifth chappy…..i know it's very short and I swear chapter six will be a lot longer. I'm not going to be able to update as fast this week though. I have like five projects due. But when spring break comes (in four days) I'll write a lot. Ok, so don't hurt me…I'm soooooooo happy that people actually like my story.YAY! ok…bye peeps.

**Quote of the day or week…whatever:** Touch me, and I'll bite you. (It feels pretty good though)

that was on another teeshirt of my step brother's.

-Heartened Depression


	7. Chapter six Happiness

**Disclaimer:** s I g h nope, still don't own Naruto,.. –sob- I wanna cry now… how can you people do this to me…my 'conquer the world plan' has failed me two times already, how many times to you have to remind me…-SOOOOOOOOOBBBBBB!!!!!-

Ok…so here's chappy six peoples. I like this chappy so I hope you peoples will too!

Chapter Six- Happiness 

Sakura let a wave of relief wash over her. She wasn't dead, and that was great. The only bad thing was, she had just joined Akatsuki, the s-class criminal organization whose member was the sibling and sworn enemy of her lost teammate. Though now, she guessed she was Sasuke's rival too. She was ready to give him the pain and grief he had caused her. Itachi was right, she didn't love Sasuke. Anymore that is.

_Wait… hold on a minute… Itachi was _right? _Oh god, I really need to get some sleep… I'm not thinking clearly._

Sakura Haruno tried to jog to catch up to her new teammates, to no avail. Her ripped, dirty, faded kimono was slowing her down. Her legs wouldn't stretch as far as she needed them to. It was making her fall more and more behind.

She came to a halt as the others moved on. She new they felt her chakra presence stop, but she didn't care. She needed to change if they were on their way to Stone. The main Akatsuki headquarters was in mist, where she was standing. Sakura's thoughts drifted as she brainstormed what she would wear once she was in the town. She also wondered how she would pay for it, she guessed she'd make Deidara or Itachi do it, seeing as how Kisame spent his money on liquor. They were all on their way back to find her and she was grateful, or so she believed.

_Maybe I'm dreaming. Or maybe I'm in denial._

The konoichi came to a halt as Itachi's hot breath pounded on her neck. She closed her eyes as her collar-bone became wet. He was so trying to seduce her.

"What are you doing konoichi?" He asked teasingly. Sakura wasn't having it. She wasn't going to play his little game.

She turned to face him. Her jade orbs shined with determination. He just smirked, as usual.

" First of all, I have a name…S-a-k-u-r-a … H-a-r-u-n-o… and secondly, _you_ ripped my kimono, and I can barely run in it. I'm buying something more comfortable." She stated as she rolled her eyes.

"And what are you going to buy it with?" He asked.

"I'm not, … You are." The newest member of Akatsuki blurted out.

Sakura turned and once again began heading for the town. She smirked to herself. She was winning his 'game'. She, Haruno Sakura, once the weakest konoichi in all of Konoha, was toying with Uchiha Itachi, on of the strongest ninja from the village hidden in the leaves.

Itachi strode behind Sakura, followed by Deidara. Kisame had headed on ahead. Itachi was letting her think she had won, since she had just given up her life and friends.

Diedara hasn't said a word, he's usually blabbering away, I wonder what's wrong…

"Itachi…" Sakura's soothing voice came.

" I …want that. one…that pretty light blue one there…ya see?" She spoke as she looked through the window in awe.

The outfit she was staring at was a light blue robe; gold embroidered the hems of the cloak. It was cut low, and was sure to show a small amount of cleavage, but she didn't care. It reminded her of her Haruno robe. She wanted it so bad, she wanted something to remember Konoha with.

Deidara smiled as he stepped forward. His eyes lit up as he stared Sakura in the eyes. He was trying to break the ice between them seeing of how they were to be partners and all.

" I like it, yeah." He stated.

"I do too…it's like…my… dress from…………. Naruto..Kiba..and Hinata…" Sakura mumbled.

She slowly placed her hand to the window. Her pink locks danced as she turned to face Itachi. She smiled as she spoke. The sparkle in her emerald orbs shined brighter than ever.

"Can I have it? Please…Itachi?' She pleaded.

"Whatever." He said as he turned to walk into the store.

Sakura smiled even more as she thanked him. They found the correct size for her to wear and let her change. The cloak complimented her curves she had acquired over long days of training with her ANBU team.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Great!" Deidara called. His long hair shifted as head tilted his head to smile.

_She's… beautiful_

_**Back off Itachi…**_

_**SHE'S MINE!**_

"Fine…let's go." The mangekou wielder said over his shoulder as he headed for their forgotten route. Sakura smiled as she trotted to catch up with Deidara. She hadn't been in Akatsuki for less than two hours and she was already happier than she was in Konoha for years.

"Come on Deidara..let's go." She called as she sped up, challenging him.

Deidara obviously accepted her challenge. They raced to Itachi and declared a tie, although Sakura was sure she had won. The three teammates darted off to their destination, Stone.

Kay…peeps…here ya go….I know…more chappies are coming after tommorow….YAY! spring break…of course I'm not going anywhere….Oh No am I a social outcast? Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!!!! Nononononnonoooooo! I can't be a social outcast….NOOOOOOO!

**Quote of The Day or Week…Whatever- **' If god had wanted us to learn to spell…than man wouldn't have created spell check!'

Bye Homies……. ; )

- Heartened Depression


	8. Chapter seven Fluffy Cherry Flowers

**Disclaimer:** WHY? WHY? Why do you f'ing emo people have to through it in my fragile face so many times. I'm sorry I don't own Naruto. There I said it! HA HA HA in your faces people I'm not in denial! HA!

I am so so so so sorry about the horrifying long wait. Omigod. I have had no time at all to write. I am so sorry. I love this chapter though. I'm actually becoming more confident about my writing because you AWESOME homies tell me it's good. I know you just want to see Itachi and Sakura lemon, but anyway. : ) lol

Ok here is chappy seven… read and review butt mostly enjoy.

Chapter Seven- Fluffy Cherry Blossom 

Sakura was speechless as she stared at the large house in awe. Her orbs glittered with joy. She had been expecting Akatsuki to live in a cave or in the woods. Never in a million years did she expect criminals of their standard to live in a _house._

"Deidara…this is your house?" She asked still in awe. His large blue doe eyes stared deeply into hers.

"Yep, yeah." He stated, happy that _his _house was making her smile.

Itachi headed towards the door while Deidara spoke to Sakura about the other homes. He was tired of their incessant chatter. Neither one of them had shut up on the way here. Itachi noticed Sakura looking his way. Her large eyes stared at his confused.

"Itachi… where are you going?' She asked dumbfounded. He smirked at her stupid question.

"Inside."

"Oh… right… sorry." She hurriedly spoke.

_God, could I have been more stupid?_

Sakura quickly followed Itachi. She noticed Deidara tagging behind her. The konoichi smiled at the fact she was already friends with an Akatsuki member. Deidara and her had grown to like each other on their trip.

Sakura awed once again as she stared at the inside of the stone mansion. The rooms she could see had black fluffy carpet, nice furniture, and three men who stared at her in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a blue man. Sakura gasped as she realized he was a fish.

That must be Kisame… 

_And that one beside him is Sasori.._

_But who is that blonde one??_

"Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara stated as he smiled.

"So this is the infamous Haruno Sakura leader wanted." Sasori asked and stated at the same time. His red hair swayed as he turned to look at the mystery man. The exchanged glances and smiled.

Kisame smirked at Deidara's happy statement. His beady eyes shined with amusement.

"Deidara, you seem happy about her being here." Kisame laughed.

Deidara smiled and turned a deep crimson. The blonde man beside Kisame chuckled as he turned to face Sakura. His gaze never left her bright orbs. They shined with desperation to leave the room. Itachi noticed.

"Sakura… " He said as he motioned for her to follow. She gladly obeyed.

Silence washed over the two as they walked from the 'party'. Sakura's hands trembled while Itachi's merely sat still. They came to an abrupt halt at an ornamented door.

"This is your room." He said. Sakura's hand reached out to grab the door. The cold metal sent goose bumps up her arm.

Sakura's smile was genuine as she studied her room. The carpet was an ocean blue. It's large bed sat below an exceeding large window covered by a yellow comforter. The pillows on the bed were a light blue matching the curtains. A small dresser sat beside the bed.

" It's so… pretty…

Thank you… Itachi." Came her angelic voice in merely a whisper. His head nodded as she blushed.

_Oh my god… did I just thank _Itachi_, he kidnapped me, and I _thanked _him. Oh god, I'm so stupid!_

The mangekyou wielder left the flushed konoichi to herself. Her mind raced as reality hit her. Itachi had convinced her to join Akatsuki. He had also given her a room. A beautiful room. But, wait; this was _Deidara's house,_ so therefore _Deidara_ had given her a room.

"Haaahh." She sighed. She grazed towards the bed noticing a small box below it.

The curios girl sat on the cozy carpet as she ripped the lid off of the box. Four small Akatsuki robes were neatly folded inside. She picked up the first and held it high in the air.

"It's yours, yeah." Sakura jumped. She hadn't noticed Deidara standing behind her. She turned and smiled. It was funny really, Akatsuki was making her smile more and more. Actually, it was _Deidara_ who was making her smile more and more.

"Yeah?… I can't believe I'm in Akatsuki." Deidara smiled, then laughed.

"What, if anything this proves that the weakest konoichi in all of Konoha isn't so weak after all, yeah." He stated making her smile again. For some strange reason he _wanted _to make her smile, he _wanted _to make her laugh.

Sakura stood and walked towards Deidara. She tilted her head to look him straight in the eye. Her words sent shivers down his spine.

"Thank you Deidara. But can I have one more thing?"

"What, makeup, yeah?" He asked curious.

Sakura laughed making his spine twinge. Her orbs sparkled. Sakura's Haori she they had gotten her stood out against her porcelain skin.

" No. But I wouldn't mind any." She batted her eyelashes. Deidara rolled his eyes.

_Like Sakura-chan needs any, yeah._

" Can I Puh-Leeze have my kunai back, fluffy?" She asked in a five-year-old's voice.

"No, Sakura, Itachi said you might try and esca- what the hell, did you just call me _fluffy_?" He asked outraged.

Sakura pouted as she answered the now red-with-anger-Deidara.

"Yes, I did, you got a problem with that, _fluffy_?" She teased. She was going to permanently stick him with a nickname. Fluffy seemed good enough seeing as how his hair looked poofy.

Deidara sighed realizing he was not going to get her to stop calling him that. If anything he had found Sakura was not one to challenge in mind games.

"Fine, yeah.

But I get to give you a nickname then, yeah." He tried to compromise.

The Haruno heir jogged towards her yellow bed and sat down. She motioned for Deidara to do the same.

"Alright, that seems fair, but it can't be some lame one, and none making fun of me. I made yours because your hair is poofy and fluffy, it reminds me of Naruto." She said as he sat beside her.

He shifted his body to face her. Deidara's face was twisted into a thinking pose. He really wanted a good nickname for the newest member of Akatsuki. He wanted a good nickname for his new crush. Wait, crush? Deidara, with her, no. Maybe, Yeah.

"Cherry Flower, yeah." He stated.

He stood and faced the now laying down Sakura. She was still smiling, but she looked tired.

" I love it." She choked out during her yawn.

Deidara turned to leave. His bright blonde hair swayed through the light blue room as he left.

"get some sleep, yeah." He ordered. Sakura happily obliged.

She threw off her Haori, leaving herself in her undergarments. She was instantly under the covers, slowly warming up. Her eyelids became heavy as she drifted into a deep sleep. Her dreams were involved with Konoha. She didn't regret leaving, or being taken rather. She was glad it had happened.

"_Cherry Blossom." _She whispered through her sleeping lips.

There ya go peeps.

Read and review, and I hope you liked.

Heartened Depression ( u ppl would freak u knew how old I am…. All my private messages say I must be like sixteen…nope few years off.lol)

Sakura: Omigod. What are you doing to me… I'm in Akatsuki… but I get the older Uchiha…ooh… mama like.

Heartened Depression: Whoa there missy, you may be sixteen but in this story, I'm the mama, and you're right, MAMA like.

**Itachi: Weirdo.**

**Heartened Depression: You whore… Itachi you whore.**

**Deidara: Hey! Sakura has virgin ears, yeah.**

**Heartened Depression: That's not all that's virgin about her.**

**Sakura: Hey it's not my fault you made me a freaking virgin!**

**Itachi: … Er…**

**Heartened Depression: Let's go boys and girl… I need you guys to clean up my house.**

**All but HD: Aw man… fine…**

**Heartened Depression: YAY! No chores for me. YEP, there ain't no chores for me! YAY! I love being the MAMA!\**


	9. Chapter eight Mr Oversize Trout

Disclaimer: I wanna kill you people, you always throw it in my freaking face! I'm sorry! I don't own Naruto,,, but hey, I don't want to own Naruto, I want to own Itachi and Deidara, Santa, all I want for Christmas is Deidara and Itachi….PUH LEEZE! 

Here is chapy eight. I am so so so happy you people read my story… YAY!

Read and review but mostly enjoy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Eight- Mr. Oversize Trout 

Uzumaki Naruto sat up in the hospital bed swiftly. His head screamed with pain. The few people accompanying him were on their toes in a blink of his swollen eye.

"Naruto!" His comrades called with eagerness.

He looked at them as memories flooded his mind. Itachi had knocked him out, and killed Sakura. Naruto's face went pale.

"Naruto… what happened?" Kakashi asked, worry was plastered on his face.

The covers to the hospital bed flew to the floor as the young blonde jumped out of bed. Tsunade rushed forward, setting him back down. He was reacting on instincts, he was telling himself to run.

"Sakura….Sakura….No…No…NOOOO!" He screamed. Tears poured down his pale face.

Kiba rushed forward. Something had happened to her and they had all known this but they couldn't send out a search party until they knew who had taken her.

"Where is she Naruto? Where is she?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whined from behind him.

"He… He did this… He _killed_ my Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed. Everyone was now pale. This man had taken their Sakura, their best friend, their comrade, he had taken their mentor.

"No, she's not dead… we only found her blood, no she's not dead." Kiba tried to reason. Naruto stood, he held a stern face. 

"Naruto, who?" Kakashi asked. His face had regained it's color. Kakashi was sure she was alive, it was Sakura after all.

"Uchiha…" Everyone gasped, Sasuke had done this?

" Uchiha Itachi." He finished. Now Kakashi was white again. There was no way she would live during a fight with Itachi. He could kill Kakashi and Naruto.

The gasps became larger as Naruto ran out of the room. Tsunade stood and Ordered Kakashi and Temari to follow her to her office.

"Kakashi… I want the strongest ninja in the village. You will be captain, I'm conducting a search for Sakura." Tsunade said as she flipped through her papers.

" There is no way Itachi would have killed her and took her body. It must be a trick." She put in.

"Temari, I need you to send Gaara the information and please request we have strong Sand ANBU to accompany our ninja." Tsunade offered.

Temari nodded as she ran out of the door. Sakura was _her_ best friend and Temari was going to get her back. After all, Temari knew that when Gaara found of all this he would send all his strong ANBU to retrieve the 'dead' Sakura. Gaara would make sure Temari and Kankuro were on the same team.

Kakashi soon followed the blonde sand ninja. They had a mission and they weren't going to fail, they were going to get back Sakura Haruno. Not even Itachi could stop them.

The konoichi awoke to bright blue eyes. The blonde peering above her held a bright smile. His long hair tickled at her face.

"Time to get up, cherry flower, yeah." He stated as his smile grew.

Sakura rolled over and groaned. She wasn't ready to get up.

"Fluff.,..Y…! No… -Groan- I don't wanna get up!" Sakura wailed.

Deidara stood and picked up the now screaming konoichi. She had the covers securely around her body.

"Deidara… no stop it! No! Deidara I'm in my-" Sakura was cut off as the cover slipped from her body. She was left in his arms bridal style in her underwear and bra. Her hot pink lace undergarment set at that.

Deidara stared as she turned a deep crimson. Sakura was about to die when non other than Kisame walked in. His blue lips turned into an amused smile as he began laughing unable to stop.

Deidara was now the deep crimson color Sakura was. Sakura wriggled out of his grasp and launched for the yellow bedspread. Kisame's laughter died as he spoke.

"Having fun are we? –laugh- Deidara –laugh- I never knew –laugh- you were the –laugh- sex type. –laugh-" Kisame choked out.

Sakura threw the covers over her head. Deidara mumbled out every excuse that came to his mind. Kisame just laughed them off.

"Wait till Itachi finds out…. –laugh- oh he'll be so freaked out –laugh-." Kisame said as he strolled towards the kitchen.

" Deidara…" Sakura whined. He turned to face her. It looked as if he had sunburn on his face.

"Sorry, yeah…" He mumbled. Their eyes locked gazes as they began to laugh.

"You better –laugh- be sorry -laugh dumbass, because –laugh- now everyone is going to –laugh- think I'm a slut and that –laugh- I'm sleeping with you." She choked.

Deidara bent down towards the bed and picked up the box containing her Akatsuki robes. He picked up the first one and threw it at her.

" Here put it on and I'll go explain what happened, yeah… sorry, yeah." He said asking for forgiveness.

" Thank you fluffy, and it's ok, I don't really care what they think." She stated as he left her room.

Sakura grabbed the Akatsuki cloak as she headed to the master bathroom two doors down. She brushed her pink locks and dressed herself properly before she headed to the living room.

Oh, god… what have I gotten myself into? 

Sakura rushed down the stairs to see her knew comrades. She knew Deidara hadn't gotten far because she could hear Kisame's rude comebacks up the stairs.

"Hey sex toy." Kisame greeted as she entered the kitchen.

" She's not a sex toy, yeah!" Deidara yelled. Sakura smiled, as a brilliant idea came into play.

"No, I am, didn't you have fun Deidara?" She asked trying to give him a hint.

Deidara looked at her confused as everyone exchanged glances she winked at him giving him the signal to go with the flow.

"Yeah I did, yeah." He stated. They exchanged glances again. Sakura was about to burst out laughing, and looked like Deidara was too.

Itachi snorted. It seemed Itachi had realized their game. Sakura pouted as everyone in the room except Kisame caught on. Sasori, the man named Hidan and Itachi all held amused faces as Kisame went on and on about Deidara and Sakura feeling each other up.

"Hey cherry flower… let's go outside and leave Kisame over here to laugh, yeah." Deidara said looking for guidance from Sasori. Sasori turned not wanting to be drug into the conversation.

" Ok… I'll leave Mr. Oversize Trout here." She stated as she grabbed Deidara's hand and ran out the door.

Kisame stopped laughing as he realized what she had just said.

"What the hell, did she just call me an oversize trout?"

"I believe she called you Mr. Oversize Trout." Itachi put in.

_Deidara, I wouldn't get too close… I kidnapped her._

there's chappy eight emo peeps! I like the way Sakura can joke with Deidara in my story so yeah.

-Heartened Depression (HD for short)

**Itachi:** This story is so pointless.

**HD:** No it's not, you fall in love with Cherry over here.

**Deidara: **Hey, why can't I fall in love… she does have a nice body, yeah.

**Sakura: **Pig!

**Deidara: **Am not, yeah!

**Itachi:** … ummm…

**HD: **calm down fluffy…

**Sakura: ** Yeah, and stop saying 'yeah', you're just like Naruto, saying the same word like it's a disease. 'YEAH' and ' BELIEVE IT'… ugh… so annoying.

**HD: **Somebody is PMS-ing.

**Sakura:** -blush-

**Everyone:** -laugh-


	10. Everyone

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in awhile. But hey, ive been really busy and I am going to start over with this story and I would like to have a dependable beta….

Any volunteers….??????

Ok thanx

Xoxo

Heartened depression


End file.
